Lathi
Lathi is the mythical Eidolon, whom takes the form of a White Phoenix. He is the spirit which can be summoned by both Tenshii and Liam. The first Aether Guardian Ranger. Character History Lathi was once a Elysian, whom was infused with the Aether which ran through the universe and condensed in the world of Elysia. However, after some of these defenders became corrupted by evil energies in the Aether and began to briing harm to the people of the world, trying to devour their souls to gain power. Lathi led the other uncorrupted Elysian Guardians in a battle against the Corrupted Elysians. The resulting battle forced the Aether to be divided in half, creating the light and dark realms of Aether; the Zenith Aether Realm, and the Nadir Aether Realm. When Lathi's mortal body passed, and returned to the Aether, his soul was transformed into the White Phoenix Eidolon. Several centuries later, his bond to the Aether Crystal would allow him to choose a Elysian vessel to lend his powers to, in order to fight against the Evil Demon Briezora---one of the original corrupted Elysians. When the Crystal glowed, it meant a compatible soul had been found. This soul belonged to Tenshii , a young Elysian. Though Lathi would prove to be a difficult Eidolon to learn to control and summon; Tenshii and Lathi would learn to work together, as they were joined by others whom inherited the Eidolon power of the Original Elysian Guardians. Lathi is often shown to be a rather proud and lively in his eidolon form, often acting in a very bird-like manner. Little else is known about who Lathi was before he became and Eidolon. Power Rangers: Aether Lathi doesn't do much other than act as support during the first few chapters of the story. He helps guide Liam, and communicates with Tenshii. With Tenshii he assists the teenager in becoming the Aether Guardian Ranger. Often he appears in battle during an attack, when summoned by Liam, appearing in a spectral form of light. When the Demon General Galexia comes up with a way to make monsters grow, Lathi uses his power as an Eidolon to transform into the White Phoenix Eidolozord. Later, during Liam's battle against a giant sized Invidia, Lathi transforms into the Phoenix Eidolozord in order to fight. He and Liam nearly lose the battle, untl the other Rangers appear, having returned from a mission they had been sent on in Elysia to unlock the other Aether temples and collect the Goddess Gems. Lathi, Pyrrhus, Tau, and Menodora combine their energies together to form the Shining Guardian Soul Megazord. In the final battle against Briezora, Lathi appears before Liam and the other Rangers in his human form breifly, to speak with the Rangers. Using the power of the Zenith Aether in his soul he is able to transform into a version of the Zenith Guardian. He fights alongside Liam and the other Rangers, save Tenshii and fight against Briezora. Together with all of the Rangers, they summon forth the Ultimate Megazord combination; the Aether Soul Infinite. Zord Form Phoenix Eidolozord As the Phoenix Eidolozord, Lathi merges with the Conciousness of the White Aether Ranger, and he is infused with Zenith Aether Energy through the Zenith Aether Crystal. He grows in size, becoming several times larger. He gains armor on his body. and his wings tips gain blades. He is able to merge with the Pegasus , Bear , Bull , and Butterfly Eidolozords to become the Shining Guardian Soul Megazord , with the aid of the Seven Goddess Gems. 'Abilities' *Increased Speed and Power *Flight *Super-sonic scream - creates energy infused sound-waves, *Aether Aura Flare - collects energy, and launches it in a condensed blast at enemy. Ranger Form Aether Guardian Ranger Lathi lends his power to Liam Mckenzie, and Tenshii, in order to help Liam transform into the Aether Guardian Ranger. He appears in a spectral form in a number of Liam's attacks, and whenever Liam summons the Phoenix Eidolozord. Lathi only appears as the Aether Guardian once, in the final battle against Briezora to fight alongside Tenshii and Liam. 'Arsenal' *Eidolon Form: Phoenix *Aether Guardian Staff Trivia *Lathi's name is reference to H.P. Lovecraft's short story "The White Ship", in which the city of Thalarion in the Dream lands is ruled by an Eidolon named Lathi. Category:Psychic-Echo Category:Power Rangers: Aether Category:Male Category:White Ranger Category:Retired PR Rangers Category:Zords Category:White Zords Category:Allies